Tatsuki heart Danzou
by AM Inuzuka
Summary: Grimmjow is in da School! After rescuing Orihime, they return to find that Grimmjow is in their classroom! Now they have to do some investigating to figure out what he's doing here. The biggest question: it possible that Tatsuki is in love?
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida came flying out the portal. Most landing face first on the hard ground of the training area underneath Urahara's shop. 

"Greetings, how'd it go?" Urahara asked, standing in front of them.

The group slowly got up, Ichigo cracked his jaw as he had a bruised chin from the fall.

"By the sight of Orihime, I'm guessing that it went fairly well. Wheres Renji and Rukia? Didn't they join you?" He asked, double checking that the pair wasn't there.

"Yeah but they went back to the soul society with the captains." Ichigo answered.

"Their mission was over" Ishida said before heading towards the ladder.

Orihime sighed, looking down. She was still on the ground, just laying there. It felt different for her in the living world then it had in hollow world. "Need a hand?" Ichigo offered her, she blushed and took his hand remembering the last time she had been in the living world. She had nearly kissed him that night...

He quickly pulled her up with one hand, almost pulling her up too fast as she fell into his chest. Then after both their faces turned red, she pulled away.

"So uhhh" she started shyly.

"As long as you guys don't need anything, you know where the exit is! Go home safely!" Urahara said kindly.

* * *

One Week later... 

"Okay students! Take your seats!" The teacher yelled at the top of her lungs to cause the class to calm down instantly.

"As you all know, theres gonna be a new student starting today." Everyone's attention turned towards the sliding doors as a boy entered the room. Orhime flinched at him, and Tatsuki noticed as her eyes went from her friend to the student, and stayed on him, unable to move. Chad and Ishida's eyes widened for a moment. Ichigo almost stood up at that moment but instead he remained in his seat.

There wasn't any difference other then his black hair and the missing hollow jaw. He still looked nearly the same as the Arrancar Ichigo had fought against several times. A handful of the girls in the class room were checking him out, some already in love. He was a classic bad boy to them. What Ichigo noticed the most was that Tataski was looking at him like that...Like she liked him.. (You know the one I'm talking about)

He wrote his name on the board and everyone watched, one hand remained in his pocket the whole time as he wrote with his left hand.

"Danzou Kato" He read, the name looked pretty short on the board.

"Welcome to our class Dai, do you have any hobbies?"

"I do some Judo, going motocrossing every other weekend." He said without much emotion.

"I think Tatsuki does Judo too, if you're going to join the club then talk to her after class..." The teacher mumbled to herself, barely loud enough for him to hear if he cared.

She looked around the class; "anyone have any questions for him?"

All the girls raised their hands. Ishida pulled out a book, realizing that this would be a long class period.

"Do you speak any languages?"

"Just Japanese" He answered, raising an eye brow at the question.

_Why was she looking at him like that? _It was burning him on the inside. _She shouldn't have been looking at a guy-who could have killed Orihime-who used her!- Who never called her by her name! She shouldn't be looking at him like that._

Ichigo looked at him, his blue eyes were looking back at her, straight into her eyes. _Why the hell is he looking at her?! I hope he isn't thinking of doing something. He better not. Hell! He shouldn't even be alive!_ When Chad glanced back at Ichigo, he could see that he was tense since he looked like he'd kill the guy.

"Where you been?"

"A bunch of places..." He looked at the teacher, hoping she'd help him out and end these questions.

Orihime had a fearful across her face till Tatsuki looked at her and she forced out a smile.

The next thing they knew; "Then you can take a seat next to Mr. Kurosaki." She said as she pointed to Ichigo. The Grimmjow looking teenager glanced at him as if he knew who he was and with a short grin, he took his seat next to him. "Hey, Kurosaki."

Ichigo wouldn't be tricked and grinned dangerously back. "Hey Grimmjow."

He gave me a surprised look, just staring at me till the teacher called his name, telling him to just take notes. Then with a light nod he pulled out a notebook only to not write a thing down.

"Did you seriously think that we'd be free of those Arrancar once we left that place?" Ishida asked Ichigo.

"I didn't think they'd follow us here!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Are you talking about that new student?" Mizuiro asked.

Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime and Chad were on the roof, sitting together in a small circle. They all looked up at Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo as they sat down, joining them.

"Uhhh" "We know everything so just continue your talk" Tatsuki said noticing the rather serious Keigo.

"Well, uhh" Ichigo began, not sure how to go about it.

"That guy looks like Grimmjow, the guy you fought. Are you sure that the guy doesn't just you know" Tatsuki shrugged, "Look like him?"

"I thought that might have been the thing but then I called him by that and he seemed to know the name."

"He didn't have very much spiritual power so I didn't think that he was actually." Ishida thought out loud.

"Maybe Tatsuki and me should do some investigating!" Orihime said cheerfully. The others thought about the idea starting to believe that it wasn't as crazy as it sounded.

"I don't think you should" Ishida and Ichigo said at the same time. The only difference was that Ishida said that he thought they should and Ichigo was against it.

They glared at each other. "They should/shouldn't!"

"Ichigo, you just wanna do everything yourself, you don't realize that he just might be a normal student." Ishida explained, Orihime light smiled, glad he was on her side.

"Yeah but we are talking about Grimmjow, the guy nearly killed Rukia and me last time in he was in the living world. It wouldn't be safe."

"Ichigo, I've been training. I'm not some weakling anymore, I've never been one and you should know that." Tatsuki said in her own defense.  
"Let us at least watch him for the time" She continued.

Nearby a new student listened from the stairs, he just calmly leaned against the wall.

"Okay" He sighed.

Danzou sighed to himself before heading down the stairs. His phone began to ring and he quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"So? Hows it going?"

"A group of them noticed me." He answered, freezing in place to look up at the stairs.

"Oh yeah? Thats not good. You might have to take them out."

"They're not sure about, I'll just be careful then I might be able to stay here for the time at least."

"Just try not to cause too much trouble. Bye"

"Bye" he said before hanging up his phone.

* * *

So how was it? Any spelling mistakes or stuff like that? 

Please review if you want another chapter!

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

"So if you wanna barrow my notes, I could even help you a bit." Tatsuki started, pausing as she was a tad nervous and her face was red.

There was no reply.

"We could hang out this Saturday, we don't have school that day." She continued, twice as nervous.

"Oh yeah Tatsuki, you're such a hottie, I'd love to go and study with you." Orihime said in a deep voice, trying to pretend to be Danzou. Her hair was even combed back in a style like his, letting one strand stick out.

Tatsuki's face turned a bright red as she looked back at her friend. "THERES NO WAY I'M DOING IT!" She yelled on the school grounds. They were alone under a tree so when Tatsuki yelled, everyone outside looked at them.

"Come on Tatsuki, I'll talk to some of the girls and they'll make you a real hottie!"

"WHAT?!"

"You have to get him to fall for you! How else can you if you're afraid to?"

"Why don't you? Its not my style to do this kind of stuff." She said and crossed her arms.

"Because I'm going to ask Ichigo out." She replied calmly, blushing.

Tatsuki just stared at her, not believing it at first then when she saw Orihime nodded she gave her a thumbs up. "Thats great Orihime!"

"Really? You don't think I should wait or anything?"

"Of course not, he just went to the hollow world to save you, why wouldn't he like you?"

"Yeah but he likes Rukia too! He went to the soul society to save her first!"

"But she didn't go with him back to the living world. That time or this time."

Orihime looked at Tatsuki who had her hand on her jaw as she thought about it. Then Orihime smiled, grabbing Tatsuki, "So come on!" She said dragging her along into the school.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki began to argue, with a smile across her face.

* * *

"Hey punk!" A gang member yelled, grabbing at Danzou's shirt before having his hand roughly pushed away. The guys around him lightly laughed.

"I got a name, use it" He said with a smug smile as he walked away.

"Oh I know your name" he started with a smirk. "Its Grimmjow!"

He looked back at them for a moment before taking off.

"Get back here!" They yelled chasing after him.

Dai pushed down a garage can, causing them trouble and slowing them down. He simply went into full speed down the stairs then sliding on his shoes to turn around the corner.

_I knew I wouldn't be able to hide so easily. Assholes, can't leave a guy alone _He thought to himself, glancing back at them for a moment as he nearly ran into a pair of girl. His shoulder hit one girl's shoulder, she turned around instantly, "HEY you-" she began to yell as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

Orihime let go of Tatsuki and watched as Danzou fell to the ground with Tatsuki on top. Just to top it all off, her lips landed on his.

She was completely lost. He was just starring at her, their lips still together.

"You" Tatsuki said, a dark blush across her face. She was unable to move, still on top of him.

He began to sit up, his arms holding her so she was in front of him. Then he opened his mouth to say something.

"Grimmjow! You're dead" The guy who was chasing him yelled. He got up quickly and began to run.

"We'll get your girl friend too!"

"Orihime, go back to the classroom" Tatsuki told her friend as she stood up, watching her run before making a fist at the guys after her now.

_Shit_ He turned on a dime and grabbed Tatsuki's wrist to pull her away. "What's the fastest way outta here?" He asked without even looking at her.

"That'd be out the window, but since we're on the second level, but it's not an easy j-" She started as she was pulled into an embrace by him when he jumped out the first window he saw.

"I'm not exactly just a new kid, Tatsuki" He said into her, she wasn't sure what to say in response.

* * *

Ichigo leaned back in his chair as he watched Orihime run into the classroom. He fumbled his eye brows since Tatsuki wasn't with her and Grimmjow wasn't in the classroom.

"Time for class! Hope you all enjoyed your lunches" The teacher said to her students.

"I guess Tatsuki and Danzou won't be joining us for the second half of the class."

"Hey, Ichigo" Ishida whispered, Ichigo looked up at him. "Look out the window."

Ichigo's amber eyes drifted out to Tatsuki in Danzou's arms as he raced across the field.

He stood up and said "I have to go to the bathroom" before running out.

* * *

Tatsuki looked at him, a bit stunned that he had kissed her and now he was running off with her in his arms.

She was about to say something when she closed her mouth. _I was suppose to get close to him, so heres my chance! I can figure out if he really is Grimmjow or whatever the heck is going on! And if all else fails, then I can always just punch him in the face!_

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm just Danzou, I'm not Grimmjow." He said, setting her down but still holding her hand by accident. There was no expression on his face and he just continued down the sidewalk.

She walked beside him, unsure. "Then why were they calling you that?"

"Cause they wanna start a fight."

"Why don't you just fight them then!" She noticed that he was holding her hand and pulled away, stopping.

"It'd be a waste."

* * *

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled after him. He stopped and she ran into him and just as she was about to fall to the ground, he caught her.

"Orihime" he said quietly, a blush coming to his face.

"Ichigo" she said almost quieter, if it was possible.

"I guess we should get going" he said as he stumbled to speak before letting go of her and turning to continue.

"Would you go out with me?" Ichigo heard her say. He wasn't sure if he had actually just heard her say that or not then turned to look back at her with wide eyes.

* * *

Tatsuki stopped. They hadn't seen those guys in a while and had began to walk with the crowd away from the school on the other half of town.

"You coming?" He asked, stopping in place.

"Why should I?"

He looked back to catch her looking at him, "Weren't you going to ask to help me study?"

_He was listening?! _ She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Of course not."

"Anyways, you can handle yourself so if those guys mess with you, don't expect me to save you."

She made a fist and turned to face him, "I don't need anyone to save me!"

"Everybody needs savin', at least once" He looked at her, "Right?"

She wasn't sure if she should agree or not. Hadn't he just said that he wasn't going to save her? Then what did he mean when he said that everyone needed to be saved? When she was just about to follow him, her wrist was tightly pulled back.

"Don't go with him." She felt someone whisper into her ear, then when she looked back she saw Ichigo standing there with Orihime close behind.

Then her eyes looked ahead of her. He was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

So is it better with the IchigoXorihime stuff? Cause I was kind of worried 'bout throwing it in. 

laughs nervously

Please review if you want another chapter!

Bye

and thanks to dragonlayer, The Hollow Inside, and overlordofnobodies. y'all get review cookies! lol i'm having too much fun with this.


End file.
